The Mysterious Time Warp
by emg2012echs.9619
Summary: This is my first story and im not giving much of a summary because i want you to find your own opinion and your own conclusion i was helped by (SparrowHarkness) which you can find her story's here and they are awesome thank you and will accept any ideas to improve on this story and I TAKE NO CREDIT FROM PARAMOUNT PICTURES,DISNEY,AND BBC. This includes Dr Who.


**The Mysterious Time Warp **

Chapter one

The Cross over

Piccard "Jordi take us to the neutral zone warp factor 8.0"

Jordi "aye sir"

As the Enterprise is in warp Piccard looked over the crew the crew who were all at there possets doing there daily walked into his ready room and looked over and sat in his chair his chair looks like a throne for a good capitan,His computer is showing he has a message he then said with command, "Computer open message".

Then a "_BEEP_ "was heard and the message is then visible and read.

'_F__rom admiral janeway Im to inform you that there is a temporal wake and there is allot of interference with the space time rift be careful not to get yourself in trouble Janeway out_''

Picard then goes "hmmm its something to look at whats the harm".

Then Jordi walked in and says "captain we have a problem we are crossing over a rift and our systems are overloading".

Then out of no ware a flash happened and then a cannon sounded off there ship is gone and the crew is gone as is surrounded in his starfleet uniform by pirates.

The Captain said ,"What is this what has happened where am I?".

A man approached and he looked like a man that has had too many and has dreads on his stash its two of them he is holding a bottle of rum.

He said "who do you think i am?"

Piccard said "i don't know"

The man then replied ,"I'm captain Jack Sparrow who forgets the name Captain Jack Sparrow!".

Piccard said,"what vessel is this?"

Jack said,"The Black Pearl its the best of it kind it's fast you scallywag you will serve me".

Then he heard a loud thump then Jack cowards down and walked away to the right of the Black Pearl hiding in the crowed the man walked out with a green apple in hand.

Piccard asked "who are you?".

the man replied "captain Barbossa".

Piccard looked over at jack hiding in the crowed then said "he said he was the captain".

Barbossa looked at jack with anger and frustration.

said"not while i'm breathing the sea air he's not" and said "you remember the island i left you at i can put you back there again".

Then Jack said "ill just escape from there again".

Then the look out said "there is something out there to the right its huge".

Barbossa took his looking scope then saw this flying ship Piccard said "its my ship the USS Enterprise".

then Barbossa said "lets test your ships fire on my ship,_LOAD CANNONS_"

The crew scurried about loading the cannons and grabbing the rifles and pistols.

The Black Pearl turns and aims the cannons at the Enterprise then Barbossa yelled "_FIRE ALL CANNONS_".

Then loud explosions are heard bang,bang then the Enterprise fired its Phasers and hit the cannon balls that were flying in the air endangering the Enterprise.

Barbossa said with fear "_ohhh_ my you got yourself a mighty ship".

Piccard said"let me show you and your crew my ship".

Barbossa said with power to his voice "_agreeeed_".

Then Piccard taped his communicator badge on his chest and said "me and a crew to beam up".

Then the molecular imaging scanners derive a realtime quantum-resolution pattern image of the transport subjects while the primary energizing coils and the phase transition coils convert the subjects into a subatomically debonded matter stream as they are reconstructed atomically and subatomicly witch takes 00.332 seconds to beam a subject or subjects and they are now in the Enterprise Transporter room on transporter pads.

Piccard said "you are now on the Enterprise" and then.

Barbossa said"wheres the water the sea air?".

Piccard said "its not here on the ship because the crew works inside the ship because we have advance technology that allows us to work in space and here lets go into space to show you what it is like captain Barbossa ".

Barbossa said with great confusion and was uneasy "what space whats that?"

Piccard said "let me show you".

Then he takes the crew to the part of the ship with allot of windows this was called the observatory on the left side of the ship so the crew can be able to see the view allot better and it was better.

Piccard then said to his crew member Jordi "take us into space". With a confidant command.

Jordi says "aye sir". And walked to the bridge to go to the helm and fly the Enterprise out of the atmosphere into space.

Then the Enterprise goes up and up as Jordi is behind the control's the crew of the Black Pearl are amazed on what the Enterprise can do and they are quite shocked and wish they had a ship like this one.

And the crew asked "can we stay for a while?".

Piccard said "as long as you like" being the proper British man he is and the hospitality he was born with or just taught to him from his family.

As they go into space. They are proud to be on the Enterprise and is then met with a dinner service to just party and they are grateful and it all seems to go all so well but there is more to this story see chapter two and you will find out.

Chapter Two...

A Blue Box

As the crew of the black pearl looks at the ship sensors go off the hook but allot of them is not (its hard to explain to ya just read)

Jordi said "we have a interference in the cargo hold"

Piccard said "on screen"

Then the screen goes on and a yellow strobe goes off and is making this whirring sound and its more of whirring sound than an actual wind sound but its faint then this blue box appears as if it was dematerialized from where its original source was then was materialized and was then there in its complete form and the capitan was entertained by this and it was interesting to him at the same time and on the top reads (Police public call Box) a man walks out with a female companion and proceeds towards the door that leads to the rest of the ship he looks like he is on a mission .

the capitan said with great passion and with an interesting voice "Ill go meet them"

As he made his way towards the spot on ware they would meet he saw them and he asked allot of questions.

Piccard said "who are you?" With great interest.

The man said "Im The Doctor"...Your ship is scattered with pirates and im here to save you and your ship and crew it will take a while to do so but you need to find a way to lure them in and me use this device that is a time warp device and and they will be relocated back to there time and you will be back in your time as well a mad man named Capetian Barbossa is planning to take over your ship."

Piccard"oh no this cant be it is my mistake i will take reasonability for this" who are you young lady?

She replied" rose tyler" Im The Doctor's Companion"

The Doctor"like i need one of those im just the Dr" with a smile.

Then said this will be fun lets carry on shall we"As if it were a joke.

So Piccard then makes a crew quarters ready for them to get the device ready and sets the traps for all of the crew of the Black Pearl and informs his crew to take drastic action to stay at a safe distance and let him know when all of them are in the same room.

Chapter 3

The transition from crazy to reality.

The Doctor was complete with the perpetration and is now ready to end the craziness that has devoured the crew and the Black Pearl crew as well.

The Dr said"well the device is now ready lets go get some pirates shall we"

Piccard said"ok ill get them into the mess hall for a dinner for them"

The Dr said "ahhhhh perfect there last dinner how ironic"

when the capitan went on his communicator badge to let the mess hall know of the dinner service the Dr was going to plant the time portal device in the mess hall before the dinner service was underway.

Piccard said "crew of the Black Pearl follow me to the mess hall for your special dinner in your honor"

Barbossa said"we will be honored and said crew lets go and eat"

When the crew and the captain went to the mess hall they were met by a big feast the biggest one they'd ever seen they began to eat as they ate .The Dr was standing in the part of the room where visibility was dim and then he begun to take this magic wand from his coat and pointed it towards this device and hit a button then this sound and this boom happened the pirates were now gone.

The Dr" said "Your all safe and good now before i send you back i will say good bye and go now"

Rose tyler said "This was an exiting adventure and good luck"

Piccard said "it was my pleasure and Ive learned allot"

The Dr and his companion then stepped into the Police call box and before closing the door The Dr aimed his wand then hit a button and a timer was visible 30 seconds.

The Dr said" good bye and good knowing you"

Then closed the door then a whirring sound was heard with a yellow strobe and faded away like it was never there then was a bright flash .The captain never knew the time warp happened and got to Earth and was able to Live long and prosper. The End.


End file.
